Connected
by rizandace
Summary: The person he cares about the most. Isn't that obvious? Merlin and Arthur, friendship. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

******Author's Note: There will be a lot of chapters, which is why they are all so short! Updates might be sporadic for a while, but it will never be too long! Please leave me a review! If you do, I can give you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks. This takes place after season 4, but before the coronation scene at the very end. Gwen and Arthur are not yet married!**

* * *

"_Mer_lin." Arthur's first word of the day – an exasperated grumbling toward his useless man-servant. He was annoyed prematurely, perhaps, but the fact of the matter was that his chambers were flooded with light, meaning he had slept in. Waking up wasn't _his _responsibility, after all. "Why am I still asleep? There's a kingdom to rebuild."

"My apologies, sire," a timid and subservient voice said. Artur swung his legs out from under the covers and faced the stranger standing nervously in the doorway.

"Who are you?"

"Uhm – Good morning, your majesty," the man stammered. "I've – come to prepare you for the day?"

"Where's Merlin?"

The servant jumped at the snappish tone and pulled a note out of a pocket with trembling fingers. "He left me instructions, sire… he said to wake you… uh… and that you have to meet with the advisors after breakfast, and then check on the new knights that – that, uh, Sir Leon is training, and then – "

"Woah, slow down," Arthur barked. He walked forward and snatched the note out of the stammering man's hands and scanned it quickly.

_Make sure you wake him up in time or he might throw a goblet at your head. Get him ready to meet with his advisors and tell him to check on Leon. If he sets you chores he's probably just punishing me by proxy but come and tell me what he wants and I'll tell you what needs doing._

_ -Merlin_

"The cheeky foul git," Arthur muttered. He was half way to the door before he realized he wasn't dressed, and circled around, throwing a short "you're dismissed" over his shoulder while he searched for a clean shirt. By the time he'd dressed, the stammering servant had disappeared.

* * *

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter is longer! Please leave a review. I would really appreciate it!**

* * *

He tried not to think about it, but the fact of the matter was that he, Arthur, Camelot's king, was chasing down his man-servant because he wanted Merlin by his side. Things were busy. Chaos. Morgana's damage to Camelot had been heavy indeed, and rebuilding was slow but steady. It was hard work. The king needed someone to keep him on his toes, and that meant Merlin.

He reached Gaius's chambers and knocked on the door, a perfunctory action, before swinging the door open. Gaius wasn't there. Probably off tending the many wounded – making himself _useful¸_ in other words, unlike his lazy charge.

"_Mer_lin, what do you think you're doing," he yelled to the room as a whole. He crossed to Merlin's door and swung it open. Empty.

Then, a feeling. A prickling on the back of the neck. He turned ,his gaze drawn like a magnet to a spot on the floor behind the physician's work table.

"Oh –_ no._" He felt his knees go weak – not that he'd admit it – and he stumbled forward and dropped to the hard stone, beside the body of his servant – his friend – the silent and utterly still Merlin.

"Merlin?" his hands shook slightly as he reached out and tuned Merlin over by the shoulder.

The young servant moaned slowly and peeled his eyes open. "Arthur?" The king tried to ignore the flood of relief, so powerful he actually closed his eyes for a moment.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, his voice cracking. Arthur's hands were still on Merlin's shoulders. He pulled his servant up to a sitting position slowly, and Merlin's face paled at the miniscule effort.

"I found you like this. I was hoping you could tell me." Normally Arthur might feel embarrassed to show this much concern for his servant, but in all honesty Merlin had risked his life enough for him in the past that he wasn't even squeamish about calling him a friend anymore.

"I – I was feeling ill," Merlin said, pulling a hand up and resting it against his head. "And I told Gaius to find someone else to help you – I wrote… a note…" he trailed off, struggling to remember how he had ended up on the floor.

"Yes, I saw your note," Arthur said, allowing a bit of good-humored annoyance to color his tone. He stood and offered a hand to Merlin, who took it and stood, leaning heavily on Arthur for a second, waiting for the room to stop spinning. "You made me sound like a petulant child in need of a care-taker."

Merlin smirked, his face still colorless but his eyes shining with mirth. "No, you're worse. You're a petulant child with a _crown_ in need of a care-taker/"

"I'm the King!"

"_Yes_, your majesty," Merlin said, lowering his head in a mock-bow.

"Get back in bed," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"But – "

"No arguing, Merlin. You're practically dead on your feet." He pulled on Merlin's arm and began steering him toward his room.

"There's too much to do!"

"You lost consciousness. Go back to sleep." He let go over Merlin and his servant stumbled the last few steps and sat down heavily on the edge of the bed.

"I'm just fine."

"No."

"Arthur – "

"Get some rest. The stables need mucking out and I want you back on your feet by tomorrow." He kept his voice stern but Merlin knew him better than anybody else.

"You're worried about me."

"Don't be an idiot."

Arthur was almost to the outer door of Gaius's chambers when he heard Merlin mutter a quiet thanks.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks! Updates might be slower but I'll do my best!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know this story is sort of a slow-burn but I hope you stick with me! Lots of Arthur/Merlin bromance to follow (Again, if you're waiting for slash, back out now). Please leave a review! Any favorite quotes/moments from the chapter?**

* * *

Arthur ran into Gaius only twenty or so paces away from the old physician's chambers.

"Arthur!" he said, offering the young king a weary smile. "How are you? And how is Guinevere? I've hardly spotted her since the engagement announcement."

Arthur couldn't help the smile that formed as he thought of Guinevere. "She's well. The wedding and coronation are next week, as you known. Things have been very busy/"

"Yes, of course. What are you doing in these parts?"

Arthur felt his face grow hot for a moment. "Oh – I wondered where Merlin had gone to."

"Ah, yes. Well, he's quite ill this morning."

"I know. Keep him resting, Gaius," Arthur said sternly.

"Of course, sire."

Arthur walked away and Gaius felt himself smile slightly. It was endearing to see how much the king truly did care for Merlin.

Arthur spent the day distracted. Gwaine had noticed immediately, and had pestered the king until he finally admitted what was bothering him. Gwaine's normally humored expression turned cloudy. "Is he alright?"

"He's just not feeling well. People get sick," Arthur said gruffly, walking around the perimeter of the training grounds and watching young nobles learn to fight.

"Then why are you worried?" Gwaine said, taking long strides to catch up. Arthur was silent for a moment, but finally stopped, turning to face Gwaine.

"_Merlin_ doesn't get sick. Not once in the six years I've known him."

Gwaine frowned. "I'm sure he's alright."

"Yes. Yes, of course he is." But he couldn't get the sight of his servant, unconscious and pale, out of his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: You'll noticed I've said that Merlin and Arthur have known each other for six years. I know there has been four seasons but there are some serious gaps in between seasons and sometimes even episodes and I figured that I would tack a few more years on to compensate. If you know a more accurate number for the end of Season 4, please let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Am I holding people's interest enough? I know the chapters are short but there are going to be many of them. Any thoughts about the direction this story is taking? I would love to hear more from my readers!**

* * *

Even his beautiful wife-to-be couldn't distract him for long, and Guinevere had taken one look at her king and ordered him to Merlin's side, grabbing his hand when he began to protest.

"You have been working hard all day. Camelot won't fall if you take a moment to check on your friend." Her eyes were kind and Arthur allowed her voice to wash over him, calming him even as they walked briskly to Gaius's chambers.

The calm disappeared the second Gaius opened the door. The old man's face was pale and worn, and his eyes looked heavily with exhaustion and despair.

"Gaius?" Gwen said, alarmed. She took the man by the arm and steered him back into the room, while Arthur brushed past the two and approached the cot up against the wall, where Merlin lay, covered in numerous blankets and shaking like a pale, clammy leaf.

"I can't do anything for him," Gaius said, his voice nearly cracking with strain.

"What do you mean?" Arthur said, the words coming out flat yet somehow just a little angry. "What's wrong with him?" he folded himself into the chair beside Merlin, and Gwen rushed over, leaning over and placing a hand on Merlin's forehead.

"He's burning up!" Gwen said, horrified. Gaius stumbled over, placing a cool cloth over his young charge's burning visage.

"He's been getting worse all day." Gaius lowered himself into another chair while Gwen kneeled beside the bed, brushing locks of hair away from Merlin's sweat-drenched face.

Arthur seemed to be having difficulty forming sentences. "Do you – Do you know what's wrong with him?" He was leaning forward in the chair and waiting for Merlin's eyes to pop open, waiting for that annoying, endearing smile to cross the pale face in front of him. Merlin remained still.

"Sire," Gaius said softly. Arthur kept staring at the prone body. "_Arthur_." The king tore his eyes away and faced the man he had known his whole life. Gaius was trustworthy. Safe. Comfort and home. "Arthur, I'm afraid Merlin has been cursed."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author****'s Note: Please please please keep leaving those reviews! Sorry that the chapters are so short. Let's weigh in - would you rather have longer chapters less often, or more chapters with more regular updates? Thanks!**

* * *

"It doesn't make sense," Arthur said, pacing along the chambers distractedly. "Who would curse _Merlin?_"

Gwen had taken Arthur's abandoned chair and was leaning forward, keeping a hand on Merlin's arm as if her touch would heal. Gaius looked older than Arthur had ever seen him.

"My guess would be Morgana," he said wearily. Arthur brushed this away with a nervous sweep of the hand.

"Yes, it's probably her. But why Merlin? If she had the resources and opportunity to do… to do _this_ to someone, why not go for me?"

Arthur was slightly alarmed by the power of his own emotion – he was angry. With Morgana, perhaps, or whatever other sorcerer had done this. But somehow he felt angry with himself as well. This was supposed to be _him_, lying there, prone and in pain. Logically, he knew this wasn't his fault. But _Merlin didn't deserve this._

He glanced up from his pacing and his gaze fell on Gaius's expression. "What is it? What are you not telling me?"

"Sire, I fear I recognize the curse that Merlin has been placed under."

"And? Can you – help him?"

Gaius went over to the desk and began picking up bottles, glancing at the labels with a distracted air. "The Curse – it's a linking curse."

"What does that mean?" Arthur said, beginning to get frustrated with Gaius's hedging.

"A linking curse presents in one person – and then it – well, it moves to another."

The room was silent for a moment, and then Arthur took a few firm steps towards Merlin and Gwen, placing a hand on her shoulder as if to draw strength from her warmth.

"So… someone else will get sick, and Merlin will recover."

Gaius shook his head. "Someone else will get sick. And then both of them will die."

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: People don't seem to have too much of a preference, apparently... I will stick with the short chapters for now. A few of them will undoubtedly be a little longer. I hope I can keep the updates this regular but life is crazy... Regardless, it should never be more than a couple of days. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Another Note: I made up Agathon. He is a random knight of Camelot.  
**

* * *

Morgana felt the ache in her bones every second of every day. Twice she had taken Camelot, and twice Arthur had stolen it back. There was no time left for messing around. Arthur was King. If he were to die… Camelot would be left in confusion. Morgana was the proper heir to the throne, and she would be uncontested if Arthur were to fall.

But she was weak. Her magic was still shaky from her last attempt at holding the throne. She was still a high priestess- the _last_ high priestess of the Old Religion, and even in her weakened state she had power enough for a simple spell or two.

The door of Morgana's wooded hut shook as someone knocked on its shaky frame.

"Enter," Morgana said, attempting to infuse her voice with the proper amount of royal authority. "Hello, Sir Agathon."

"My lady," the young knight said, inclining his head toward Morgana, who was reclined on her bed, resting form her all-too-recent ordeal.

"And how is my dear brother?" Morgana asked, her mouth tweaking upward. Agathon looked merely disturbed.

"Arthur is… he's perfectly healthy, My Lady. I'm sorry to say that your spell hasn't taken effect." Morgana's eyes narrowed, and the young, traitorous knight of Camelot hurried on, looking worried at Morgana's expression. "I've watched him most carefully, My Lady. Nothing ails him. Well – nothing physical." Agathon's mouth twitched up, amused.

"Oh yes? Something is upsetting him?" Morgana's eyes widened again, her expression cleared. "My plan is in place."

Agathon looked disturbed again. "No – Lady Morgana, it is only his man-servant. Merlin, I think. The boy has fallen ill. Arthur seems to be rather fond of the boy."

Morgana's smile widened. "As I said. My plan is in place."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I decided to go with some longer chapters. I hope you guys keep the reviews coming! I love hearing what everyone thinks. Any favorite moments/quotes? I'll try and keep the updates coming as quick as I can. Thanks!**

* * *

"Who is he linked to?" Guinevere finally asked. Her hand was clamped firmly onto Merlin's arm. The unconscious young man moaned lowly, twisting slightly on the cot. Arthur's lips pursed, and he walked to the other side of the cot, sitting in a vacant chair. The soon-to-be-married couple turned in anxious unity to Gaius, who was still fiddling with various bottles of potions.

"Well?" Arthur said when Gaius made no move to respond to Gwen's question.

"I cannot be certain, but it seems that the curse will jump to the person closest to Merlin."

Gwen's hand jumped from Merlin's arm, and she caught Arthur's gaze in alarm, but before either of them could speak, Gaius interjected.

"No. Not closest in this moment. Just… in general. The person he's closest to. The person he cares for above others."

There was silence for a moment. Arthur's face had drained of all color. Names were flashing through his mind.

"You, Gaius? Or maybe Gwaine. This is awful. Why would…"

"Arthur…" Gwen's voice was soft and comforting, while still holding a hint of fear. The King glanced from Gwen to Gaius and back again. They were both staring at him, faces serious.

"It's not me," Arthur said. "I wish – I mean, I wish that I could take this illness away from someone else. But it's not me."

"Of course it is," Gwen said, her voice suddenly shaking. "Gaius, you have to _do_ something."

"But – no," Arthur interjected. "Gaius, it could be you. You need to tell us what to do when you fall ill, because – "

"It's you, Arthur." The room froze. The king, his love, and the physician turned in unison to the voice that had spoken. Merlin was awake.

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault," he said, voice shaking. "Linking curse, right?" He turned his head weakly towards Gaius, who was rushing forward, face drawn in concern.

"Yes. And it's not your fault." He tilted a cup of water to Merlin, who took a drink, grimacing from the effort.

"Me." Arthur's voice was flat.

"The person I've sworn to protect with my life. My loyalty is – " He broke off, falling into a jarring fit of coughs. Arthur, startled, placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, pressing down as if that would alleviate the pain.

"For God's sake, Merlin," Arthur said, as the coughing died down. "Stop all that racket." He attempted to infuse his voice with his normal disparaging tone, but his skin was drawn tight and pale over the bones of his face. Merlin smiled weakly for a moment.

"Yes, sire." He turned to Gaius, face serious. "Can you stop this?"

Gaius looked stricken. "I'm afraid I don't know how to cure you."

Merlin waved a weak hand through the air. "No, that's – well, that's unfortunate. But can you stop it? Isolate it?"

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked. Gwen hadn't said a word since Merlin woke, and Arthur caught her eye, trying to smile reassuringly.

"Can you stop it from spreading to Arthur?" There was silence for a moment. "Anything? Maybe we could turn that half of the curse back to me?"

Several voices spoke at once.

"Merlin!" Gwen.

"What?" Gaius.

"Absolutely _not_." Arthur.

Merlin waited for the appalled voices to die down. "Can you?" he demanded of Gaius.

The physician shook his head. "I cannot. And even if I could, I _would_ not." Gaius turned to Arthur with an apologetic expression, but the young king waved his hand in dismissal.

"Of course not," he said to Gaius. Then, he turned to Merlin. "Of _course_ not," he repeated, glaring at the young man. "We're not going to let you die for me."

"Yes, you've certainly attempted that enough for a lifetime," Gaius said. Before Arthur could ask what he meant by that, Merlin spoke again, trying to force authority into his voice. Despite his weakened state, he pulled it off to some extent.

"Is there anything _I_ can do?" Merlin asked, eyes fixed on Gaius. "Anything _I_ can do, that you couldn't?" The physician and his young charge shared a long, meaningful look.

Finally, Gaius looked away. "I'll keep looking." He turned without another word and turned the corner, in search of books with which to do more research.

"What was that all about?" Arthur demanded. "Merlin?"

"You should keep away from me," Merlin said weakly. "Buy you some time."

"I'm not – _leaving_ you like this," Arthur said, horrified.

"I'll stay with him," Gwen broke in. "You have duties to your people. And you could use some rest."

Arthur looked ready to protest, but the dual looks from Gwen and Merlin silenced him.

"I'll be back. Soon. Don't… die." Then, he was gone.

He couldn't get Merlin's word out of his head. The idiot had seemed more than willing to die to spare Arthur his fate. "Not going to happen," Arthur growled. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Some bromance, there... :) Thanks!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Another short one. Very short, actually. Sorry about that. Please leave a review! Things will start picking up soon. Leave a review?**

* * *

Sir Agathon looked perplexed. "But – Arthur is not ailed, My Lady."

Morgana sighed, her expression disdainful. "I am weak, Sir Agathon." There was a paused, and Agathon's expression turned to one of alarm.

"How do you mean, My Lady?" It was clear he was uncomfortable with serving a master who described herself as weak. Morgana's eyes rolled back, exasperated.

"I am, as of yet, too weak to strike at Arthur directly. He is a strong man, and difficult to curse under normal circumstances." Morgana paused, smiling as if that were all that was necessary in way of explanation. Sir Agathon merely stared, expression blank.

"_So_," Morgana continued. "I went for an easier target. A linking curse. Cursing the weak man-servant was a matter of simplicity, and linking the two of them was another easy matter, especially since you helped me fetch belongings from the both of them." Agathon's mouth twitched upward, happy with the almost-praise.

"I'm glad I could be of help, M'Lady."

"Yes, well. Just continue to go unnoticed, and bring me another report tomorrow. If I have planned it right, Arthur should be quite ill by the morrow."

"Yes, My Lady. I have as of yet been unnoticed. Arthur barely takes notice of me in the training field." His voice was colored with slight resentment.

"But _I_ take notice of you, Agathon." Feeding the young man's pride was easier than listening to his insecure grumblings.

The young knight beamed with pride. "I shall at once to Camelot, My Lady. I shall report to you tomorrow."

"Thank you," Morgana said, letting a sweet smile cover her face. The minute Agathon had disappeared around the doorframe, Morgana's smile transformed to a smirk. Soon, she would be rid of Arthur, and Merlin, too, as an added bonus. Soon, Camelot would be hers.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay, here we are! A little longer... I'm sorry about the super short chapter last time but I felt like Morgana's scene should stand on its own instead of being part of a longer chapter. Updates have been really good so far (by my standards) but they may slow down... slightly... sorry. I had been a couple of chapters ahead this whole time and now I'm running out of already-written material. I'll do my best! Please drop a review. :)**

* * *

Merlin had gone in and out of consciousness throughout the day, his condition steadily worsening. Arthur had stopped by twice more, and both times Gaius had jumped up, asking questions about his own well-being.

"I'm _fine_," Arthur insisted, staring at Merlin in concern. "It's _him_ we need to be worried about."

At the end Arthur's second visit, Merlin had woken briefly. Feverishly, his eyes had fixed on Arthur. "Get _out _of here, you prat. I don't want you getting ill any sooner than you have to."

On his way back to his chambers for the night, Arthur had bumped into Gwaine. "Going to visit Merlin?"

"Yes. How is he?" Gwaine's normally humorous nature was dampened by concern.

"Bad," Arthur said, grim. "Go on, then. And tell Gaius he needs to get some rest as well. Guinevere was there most of the day, as well, but I finally convinced her to sleep."

Gwaine nodded, passing by Arthur. The king entered his own chambers, sitting down and letting the day wash over him. Oddly enough, he hadn't stopped to worry overmuch about his _own_ fate in all of this. The thought that he would become gravely ill, according to Gaius, was only small aside to the real issue.

Merlin was his friend. He couldn't lose him.

Sleep didn't come easy, and when it finally did, it was filled with dreams of darkness and death, Morgana's satisfied face hovering over a Camelot painted with blood.

* * *

The timid servant Merlin had found to help Arthur was named Corwin. He darted into Arthur's room for the second time, the day after Merlin had first fallen ill. His first attempt at being Arthur's manservant had lasted less than five minutes. Corwin had known Merlin since he had first arrived in Camelot several years before. Honestly, most of the other servants did not look too fondly on Merlin, the common, ordinary man who had gained such good favor with Arthur.

Corwin didn't know Arthur's personal manservant very well, but didn't feel any particular animosity toward Merlin for his deep friendship with the king.

He wasn't thrilled, however, to be filling in for the man. He knocked on the door to Arthur's chambers. No response. After a moment, Corwin squared his shoulders and pushed the door open.

"Oh, no." The king was lying in his bed, his pallor pale, the sheets twisted around him like a straitjacket. He was drenched in sweat.

Corwin stumbled out of the room, and began running toward Gaius's chambers.

He couldn't help but thinking that his second day on the job was turning out to be even worse than the first.

* * *

Corwin burst into Gaius's chambers, speaking before he had even crossed the threshold.

"Gaius. It's the king."

"He's fallen ill?"

"Yes – how did you – " Corwin stopped for a moment, taking in the scene in front of him. Gaius's face was drawn and pale with worry. On a cot in the room, Merlin was twisted in the sheets, much in the same way the king had been. Next to the bed, Sir Gwaine was dozing in a chair, his own face concerned, even in slumber.

Gaius shook the sleeping knight on the shoulder. Gwaine snorted, sitting up. "Eh?"

"Stay with Merlin."

"What – what's going on?" Gwaine asked, as Gaius rushed towards the door, Corwin following nervously in his wake.

"It's Arthur. Stay here."

Then, they were gone.

* * *

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Leave a review! Much more bromance to follow. :)**

* * *

Corwin ran to wake Gwen, and the two rushed in to Arthur's chambers, where Gaius was leaning over the young king, anxiously brushing his hair away from his sweat-drenched forehead.

"Oh, Arthur," Gwen said, rushing forward to her love.

The king moaned, opening his eyes with some degree of pained effort.

"Gwen?" He paused, and turned his head. "Gaius? What – what's happening – Oh God – is it – is Merlin alright?" He tried to sit up, but Gaius pushed him back down.

"Merlin is feeling about as well as you are, sire," Gaius said gently.

As if suddenly recognizing his own pain, Arthur's eyes snapped shut. He grimaced, and Gwen placed her hands on his arm, eyes shining with concern.

"We were correct, I'm afraid," Gaius said gently. "You and Merlin are linked."

"But – _why_? Why would Morgana – " Arthur broke off into a hacking cough.

Gaius grimaced at the king's pain. "I can only guess, but I assume Morgana has been weakened by her recent attack against Camelot. Her magic might not have been strong enough to curse you directly. She decided to go through Merlin instead."

"So – this _is_ my fault," Arthur groaned.

"This is _Morgana's_ fault, Arthur," Gwen said sternly.

"Morgana made a grave error in cursing Merlin," Gaius muttered, seemingly to himself. "She has no idea who she's dealing with."

* * *

Gaius spent half the day running between Arthur and Merlin, before Gwen, anxiously holding Arthur's hand, made a suggestion.

"We should move them together, Gaius. You could tend to them both at once."

Gwaine, who had just left Leon with Merlin, agreed with the idea. "You're wearing yourself out, Gaius." The old physician sighed, and nodded. Both Merlin and Arthur had been getting steadily worse throughout the day. It would be considerably easier on all of them in the two young men were in one place.

It was decided that Merlin was too weak to move. The thought of moving the young king was daunting as well, but Gwen stayed with Merlin while Leon and Gwaine half-carried, half-dragged, Arthur to Gaius's chambers. The helpful and quiet Corwin helped Gwen move a second cot into the room, so that when the knights dragged their king into the room, they had a place for him to rest.

Arthur had been semi-conscious on the trek from his room to Gaius's, but when his friends set him on the cot, he woke up more fully, for a moment of feverish lucidity.

"Gwaine – Leon – I need you to – " He broke off, coughing, and struggled to get his breath back. "Take care of the other knights and – Leon? Lead the meetings with my advisors – tomorrow – " more coughing.

"Do not worry," Leon said, laying a concerned hand on Arthur's shoulder. "We will take care of everything, my lord."

A moan from the adjacent cot drew the room's attention. Gwen turned from Arthur to the wakening Merlin. Gaius and Gwaine approached the cot as well.

"Arthur? What – oh no… no… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be – " coughing – "ridiculous, Merlin."

"Gaius, you need to _do_ something," Merlin said, his voice desperate. "We can't let Arthur – " he broke off, the coughs ripping out of his chest. Gwen winced at the sound, looking between her lover and her dear friend, her face pale and worried.

Gaius looked grim. "There may be a way." He turned to Arthur. "You won't like it."

* * *

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry, sorry... It's been a few days. And unfortunately updates will continue to be a bit more spaced out. I'm writing frantically but I'm not ahead a few chapters, as I have been until now. I hope you all stick with me!**

* * *

Merlin's eyes felt heavy. He could feel a layer of feverish doom over the room like a stifling blanket. The Round Table group was situated in a circle in the room.

Gwen was seated in a chair between Merlin and Arthur, who were both sitting up weakly in their respective cots. In chairs forming the rest of the circle sat Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Gaius. An empty chair sat in honor of Lancelot, as was tradition for all round table meetings.

Merlin smiled when he thought about the reaction of the court when Arthur had insisted on having such meetings. The noble advisers had been shocked at Arthur's tenacity in including his servant in the proceedings, as an equal, much less the horrific thought of including Gwen, a woman.

But Arthur had been firm. When they met as a group, they were equals. All opinions were respected.

Gaius had insisted on gathering them all for this discussion. Weakly, from his spot on the bed, Arthur spoke.

"You have an idea, Gaius? Something to – " he broke off, coughing. Gwen and Merlin flinched at the sound.

"You have something to help us?" Merlin finished. Arthur's coughing died down, and he nodded, grateful, to Merlin.

Gaius seemed hesitant. "Well – it will be dangerous." He glanced nervously at Gwaine and then away. "I can create a potion to cure you both."

The room brightened slightly. "Really?" Merlin's voice sounded skeptical.

"Yes, but – I'm in need of… Well… Water from the Isle of the Blessed."

"No!" Merlin and Arthur spoke simultaneously.

"The journey is far too treacherous," Arthur said.

"Besides, Gaius, if you want to save us with the Isle of the Blessed, a human sacrifice is necessary." Merlin said, his voice stubborn.

Unconsciously, everyone in the room turned to look at Lancelot's empty chair.

"Not necessarily. I think I've found a way – "

"When I tried to give myself up for Arthur when he was bitten by the questing beast – "

"You _what_?" Arthur and Gwaine cut off Merlin in unison.

"Not now, Arthur," Merlin said. Arthur looked affronted at this dismissal, but allowed Merlin to continue.

"There's no way Arthur or I are going to let someone die for us," he said, voice authoritative.

"I agree," Arthur said sternly. "It's not an option."

Gaius stared at the two stubborn young men, sighing. He cared for both the king and the warlock very much. "There is an old woman in the village – she… she is very close to death."

The room was silent for a moment. Then, Leon spoke up, his voice quiet.

"You want this woman to give her life?"

Arthur was already shaking his head. "It's not right."

"Well… why not me? I mean… I'm dying anyway. Then we can save Arthur – "

"Merlin, if I weren't completely sapped of strength, I would throw something at you," Arthur cut across angrily. "Apparently you've already tried to give your life for me once – "

"Oh, more than once," Gaius said wearily.

"What have I been missing?" Arthur said, glaring at Merlin.

Percival didn't speak often, but when he did, it drew attention. "At the end of the day, we need to save Arthur and Merlin."

The room remained silent, and Percival continued, his voice slow but sure. "If this dying woman is willing to give her life a bit early to save her king… I say we let her have that honor."

* * *

**Thanks! Let me know what you think. :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: A lot of people noticed a fairly serious flaw with the plan… Don't worry, it will be addressed, but not yet! I hope I'm still keeping people's interests!**

* * *

Arthur and Merlin's protests were getting feebler the more they discussed the issue. Finally, with a grin, Gwaine synched the plan.

"Alright, you two. You're both at our mercy. You're _far_ too weak to make it to the Isle yourselves." He paused. "Agreed?"

Merlin and Arthur glanced at one another, and sighed. "Agreed," they said together.

"Right," Gwaine continued. "Merlin, you aren't going to let Arthur die, are you?"

"Never," Merlin said, sighing in resignation.

"And Princess. I mean, Arthur. I mean Your Highness." Gwen giggled at the look on Arthur's face. "You won't let Merlin die, will you?"

Arthur glared, first at Gwaine, and then at Merlin.

"Apparently, the idiot attempts that enough without my help."

"Right, so. I'm going to go to the Isle of the Blessed now. Who's with me?" Gwaine slapped his hands against his legs, standing up as if about to head off.

"Sounds like fun," Percival said gruffly, standing. Leon and Elyan followed suit.

"Wait! Wait." Arthur's voice sounded vaguely panicked. He caught Merlin's eyes, which were widened in alarm. "Gaius? How does this work? Do they just – scoop up a vial of water and come back? How do we know who's going to die?"

Gaius sighed. "You won't be all that reassured, I'm afraid – it is through the power of naming and intention."

Arthur looked merely perplexed, but Merlin looked upset.

"That's less than comforting, Gaius," he said, a frown on his face.

"What does that even mean?" Arthur was surprised to find his gaze drawn to Merlin. For some reason, he understood that Merlin would know the answer.

The young man leveled Arthur with a serious stare. "The energy of the world is _supposed_ to maintain balance in these sorts of situations. Theoretically, if the knights present the spirits with this woman's name, the world will discover the intention of her sacrifice." He paused, turning to glare at Gaius. "However, I know from very personal experience that it's no guarantee."

"Yes, why don't you clue me into the details of that one," Arthur said, glaring.

"I offered my life for yours," Merlin said, shrugging.

"But _why?_"

The rest of the room was silent, staring with some amusement at the angry expressions on Merlin and Arthur's faces.

"It's not important, right now, Arthur."

"Like hell it's not!"

"The point is – it didn't work. I was willing. My intent was pure. But the natural world refused to accept my sacrifice."

The words were heavy in the room. Arthur stared at Merlin, his mind working frantically. How had he earned such total loyalty form Merlin? It was a frightening thought. He felt somehow powerless – he couldn't stop his young friend from being a self-sacrificing idiot. He also couldn't conceive of a world without Merlin in it.

Gaius broke in on the silent. "Your life is tied to a far greater destiny, Merlin." Merlin looked at Gaius, his face concerned. "You know of what I speak. The natural world needs you alive."

Arthur was burning with curiosity, but kept his mouth shut. Leon spoke up, ever logical and level-headed.

"You think it will work this time because this old woman isn't tied up in some sort of destiny?"

"What destiny is Merlin tied up in?" Gwen asked, looking between Gaius, Merlin, and Arthur. She looked at the two grievously ill men and suddenly noticed how pale and shaken they both appeared. "It doesn't matter," she said quickly, before anyone could answer her. "Arthur and Merlin need rest."

Simultaneously, the rest of the room realized the truth in this.

"Arthur," Gwaine said, face serious. "I'm going to the Isle of the Blessed." It wasn't a question. Slowly, Arthur looked at Merlin. Then, the two of them turned in unison to Gwaine.

"Alright."

* * *

**Author's Note: So... Who do you think is going to end up dead in this situation? Guesses, anyone?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Sorry for the longer time between updates. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far!**

* * *

The door shut behind the group of knights. Gwaine and Leon had left to begin preparations for their journey, and Elyan and Percival went to talk to Arthur's advisers and break the news of the king's illness.

Only Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, and Gwen remained in the room. "Arthur, I am very sorry," Merlin said, his voice weak but sincere.

Arthur sighed, and grimaced in pain. "Stop doing that," he demanded. "You cannot blame yourself for Morgana's actions."

"I still feel guilty."

"You shouldn't," Gwen broke in, laying a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"You know what you _should_ feel guilty for?" Arthur said, feeling his voice rise with his anger. "Going off to the Isle of the Blessed."

"That was years ago, Arthur," Merlin said. "I've risked my life for you _plenty _of times since then."

Arthur threw his hands up, exasperated. "What have I been missing?"

Merlin turned to look at Gaius, and the two shared a loaded glance. "You have no idea," he muttered, almost too quiet for Arthur to hear.

The king looked ready to argue, but Gaius rose to his feet abruptly. "Guinevere, dear, we should leave these two to their rest."

Merlin and Arthur rolled their eyes at the obvious effort to bring the conversation at the end. However, Merlin was grateful for an excuse not to explain himself, and closed his eyes, letting his weary mind and body fall quickly into slumber. Arthur followed suit.

* * *

Gwen and Gaius had retired to the opposite end of the chambers.

"Guinevere," Gaius began, his voice uncertain. "I must tell you something, and I urge you to allow me to explain myself fully before you react."

Gwen looked mildly alarmed by Gaius's grave expression, but eventually nodded at him, giving him permission to continue.

"The remedy to save Arthur and Merlin involves… Once I get the water from the Isle, I must place an enchantment on it."

"Magic!" Gwen broke in, looking frightened.

"It is the only way to save them."

Gwen looked stricken, and lowered herself weakly into a chair. Gaius looked over at the two sleeping young men, and then back to Gwen.

"Before the Great Purge, Gwen, I practiced medicinal magic." Gwen leaned back in the chair, unconsciously distancing herself from the professed sorcerer. Gaius felt a twinge of hurt at Gwen's reaction, but pushed on. "Uther knew this. He knew I used my magic to help people. I healed, Gwen. I saved lives."

Guinevere noticed the pleading tone of Gaius's voice, and stared at the man she had so trusted for her entire life.

"Magic… is responsible for my father's death."

Gaius's gaze turned deeply sympathetic. "No, Gwen. It was _fear_ of magic. Fear and paranoia."

Gwen stopped short, thinking this over. "Magic is evil, Gaius. My whole life, I…" she trailed off, feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"I understand that I have put something very difficult in front of you. You believe that you know magic to be evil, but you also know… Gwen, look at me… You also know I am a good man, and I would never do harm."

Gwen nodded, and took a quivering breath. "Arthur won't be happy. Magic has taken everything from him."

"Listen to me, Guinevere. Magic is a skill – a tool – like anything else. It can certainly be used for evil, but it can also be used for _good_." He reached forward, taking Gwen's hands. For a moment she tensed as if to pull away, but then allowed Gaius to continue. "Magic is no more inherently evil than is a sword. Good and evil is in the wielder of the sword, the user of the magic."

There was a heavy silence. Finally, Gwen pulled her hands out of Gaius's, gently. She stood. "I – you've given me much to think about, Gaius. I trust you." She looked a bit startled at her own admission, but then nodded. "I do. I trust you. It's a confusing situation, but I _know_ you, Gaius. I know how much you care for Merlin and Arthur, and I think you should do whatever you have to in order to save them."

* * *

**Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I suck at the updating thing. I have just been sooo busy with school and unfortunately it doesn't look like it will let up any time soon! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Gwaine and Leon had packed their bags and saddled their horses. They went to say goodbye to their friends, who both offered last-minute protests feebly from their cots.

"You shouldn't be risking so much," Arthur said.

"You could just stay here?" Merlin offered.

"Stop being idiots, you two," Gwaine said. Leon looked a bit affronted at the disrespect Sir Gwaine was showing to his king, but understood that the relationship between Arthur and the unruly, often drunk knight was one quite different than Leon's own experience.

"Arthur," Leon said quietly. He seemed to suddenly notice exactly how young the king appeared, pale and shaken and completely helpless. "We will do what we can to help you, and I'm afraid that nothing you say is going to stop us."

The skies around Camelot that day were blue and open, with a slightly chilly wind pressing in from the north. Gwaine and Leon kept their horses at a steady pace – not too fast, but they had a silent understanding that the sooner they completed this task, the better.

The night before, they had gone to visit the ailing woman in the lower town. Gwaine's stomach still curled unpleasantly with the memory of her face, wrinkled and severe. She had seemed surprisingly lucid when she had demanded to die for her king.

"Lucia," Leon muttered softly, the woman's name feeling heavy on his tongue. He was to condemn her to die.

"You thinking about her, too?" Gwaine asked.

"It feels wrong."

"She'd be dead within a few weeks, anyway. And I know that none of us feel good about this… but it's not as if we can…"

"Let Arthur die?" Leon finished.

"Nor Merlin," Gwaine said, his voice serious.

They found themselves going further and further into the wilderness, keeping a relatively fast pace and talking only when necessary. Gwaine was normally impossible to shut up on long journeys, but his mind was too full of worry to focus on joking. Leon, for his part, was rather glad of this. His mind was churning as well, and although normally a joke or two from Gwaine was a nice way to lighten the mood, he didn't feel prepared to handle the jovial young man today.

Gwaine finally spoke as they were setting up camp for their first night away from Camelot.

"It's almost frightening, how much Merlin is willing to do for Arthur." His voice was quiet, and he was determinedly not looking at Leon as he spoke.

The older night nodded. "I agree. He seems to care so much more for Arthur's life than he does for his own." He paused. "Not that I would not lay my life down for my king," he said, pride coloring his voice.

"And I would too, even if he is a prat," Gwaine said, grinning. The grin slid from his face just as suddenly. He sounded like Merlin.

"What did Gaius mean when he said that Merlin was part of a bigger destiny?" Leon wondered, forming a pile of wood and starting to work on lighting it.

"I never understand half of the things that Gaius says," Gwaine said, shrugging.

The two brave knights set up camp for the night and sat around the fire, talking quietly in the dying light of day.

"I hope we make it in time," Gwaine said.

"We have to. We must. Arthur is our king, and Merlin is a friend to all of us. I won't tolerate the thought of losing either of them."

Gwaine nodded along with Leon's fierce words. "We'll save them. I don't see any other choice."

* * *

Far away from the two anxious knights, a third knight of Camelot was entering a small cottage hidden in the woods.

"Lady Morgana," Sir Agathon said, his voice timid with the bad news he was about to deliver.

The lady was sitting at a small desk, reading a book of ancient spells by the light of a single candle. "Sir Agathon," she said when the knight entered. "I wasn't expecting you until the morning."

"I have troubling news, my Lady."

"Oh yes?" Morgana said, eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"I overheard Sir Elyan speaking to Sir Percival, my Lady. Gwaine and Leon have left Camelot. They're heading for the Isle of the Blessed."

Morgana looked startled. "There is no way Arthur would allow anyone to die for him."

"I only know what I've heard, Lady Morgana," Agathon said nervously. "They left this morning."

Morgana's eyes narrowed. "But could they have found two volunteers? Two people willing to give up their lives? They are still linked. If one of them dies, the other goes as well…." Without sparing a glance for Agathon, Morgana stood and began pacing the room. "This is rather troubling. Agathon, go back to the castle. Find out what you can. Find out who Arthur's loyal knights are planning on sacrificing to save their king."

* * *

**Author's Note: So... Morgana hit it on the nose! Two people need to die! Thanks for reading!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thank you a million to all the people who have reviewed so faithfully! And thanks for sticking with me.**

* * *

Merlin waited for Arthur to drift into sleep before calling Gaius over, his voice quiet. Gaius rushed to his young charge's side, and noted immediately the serious expression adorning his face. Merlin glanced at the sleeping king to make sure he was not listening.

"Gaius, I'm not stupid, you know."

Gaius looked bewildered. "Whatever do you mean?"

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "That old woman, she's offered to die for us – but there are _two_ of us."

Gaius looked immediately sheepish, and Merlin's eyebrows raised, his face coloring slightly. Before either of them could speak further, however, the timid man Corwin came into the room. He had been a marvelous help the past couple of days.

"The Lady Guinevere says she'll be stopping by soon," he said, reaching forward and clearing the remains of Gaius's breakfast. "I'll take this for you, then?" he was out the door as quickly as he had entered.

Gaius turned to look at Merlin, his face suddenly serious. "Merlin, there's something we need to discuss."

"Yes, I agree!" Merlin said, a bit too loudly. He looked over at Arthur, but the king merely twisted slightly in the sheets with a light moan, and then fell silent.

"No, not that."

Merlin looked ready to argue, so Gaius spoke quickly. "I've told Gwen that I used to use magic."

That stopped up Merlin immediately. He stared, gaping, at his mentor for a few minutes before he spoke, struggling to keep his voice to a whisper. "You _what_?"

"I've told her. She was understandably shocked and a little upset, but she ended up telling me that she trusted me anyway. Merlin… I think it is time she knew the truth about you, as well."

Merlin's head was spinning. "What – you – but she – but… we can't tell her about me! What would she do? What would she think? Besides, she'd probably tell Arthur, and then – "

"And then what, exactly?" Gaius cut in. "I think it's time he knew the truth as well."

Merlin looked thunderstruck.

"We should tell Gwen, and tell her that you want to be the one to tell Arthur yourself. It can wait until you've both healed, Merlin."

"But you want to tell Gwen _now_?" Merlin said, giving another nervous glance in Arthur's direction as his voice rose involuntarily.

Gaius sighed, but nodded slowly. Merlin froze, and then narrowed his eyes at Gaius. "I… I think…" He paused. The thought of someone knowing his secret was tempting to say the least… but what if it was a mistake? What if he lost Gwen? As a friend? And if Arthur were to learn the truth and Gwen were against it… what were the chances that the king would side with his servant over his future wife?

"I'm scared," Merlin said finally. "But I think you should do this. I think… I'm ready. You can tell Guinevere that I have magic."

Gaius nodded slightly, his eyes shining with fear of his own. "Good. I think Gwen will take some time to adjust, and that is to be expected. But she loves you, and I know she trusts you."

Merlin's lips turned downward, a concerned expression suddenly covering his face. "You distracted me."

"What?"

"You. We were talking about the fact that only _one_ person has offered to give her life up for me and Arthur. Someone else has to die."

"What?" Arthur's voice came from beside Merlin. It sounded coarse from disuse, but still reasonably alert. "Someone else has to die? Gaius, did you know about this?"

Merlin and Arthur had their fair share of arguments, but on this matter they were completely in sync. They stared at Gaius, identical glares covering their faces. In any other situation, it might have been comical. Gaius fidgeted, trying to figure out how to explain. He knew that both of the young men in front of him would be furious when they learned the truth. But couldn't they see? Couldn't they understand? They were both so young. They had a destiny to complete. Gaius was old. He wasn't exactly thrilled to die, but he knew that he would give his life gladly to protect Merlin and Arthur. After all, they were both almost like sons to him.

"Gaius? Tell us what's going on," Arthur demanded.

It was at that moment, mercifully, that Guinevere made her entrance. Arthur's face lit up at the sight of her, but Merlin sighed, shooting Gaius a significant look. _This isn't over_.

"Gwen," Arthur said, sitting up. "It's good to see you."

Guinevere looked uncomfortable as she glanced at Gaius and then away again quickly, but she rushed forward and placed a loving kiss on Arthur's forehead. She turned and gave Merlin a kiss as well. "How are you both feeling?" she said, grabbing Arthur's hand.

"Better, now," Arthur said. Merlin would normally make some sort of a joke about how sappy the two of them were being, but at the moment he was just happy for his two best friends.

Gwen smiled lovingly at Arthur and then turned to Gaius. "I need to speak with you, Gaius."

Gaius looked grave, but nodded and stood. Gwen followed suit. The two of them left the chambers with a glance over their shoulders at Arthur and Merlin. As the door swung shut, Arthur turned to Merlin.

"What's that about, do you think?"

Merlin hated lying to Arthur. Hated that every day was a new falsehood. He was terrified that once Arthur knew the full truth about him, their friendship and their trust would be broken forever. He sighed, letting yet another lie slip out of his mouth. "I have no idea."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**I have the next two chapters after this one written already and they are all a bit on the short side... Sorry about that. This is just how they ended up dividing themselves. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Gwaine and Leon were half way through their second day on the journey. The going was easy so far, leaving the two knights to wonder why it was that there always seemed to be bandits afoot when they were traveling with the king, but the roads seemed clear when Arthur was absent. "Maybe they're after the king himself," Gwaine suggested, "Although I'm not sure how they all recognize him. Arthur is so careful to hide who he is from all that he can. It wouldn't do to get himself killed before Guinevere can bear him a proper heir."

Leon looked mildly scandalized at this talk. "I say we should take the fortunate circumstances of our journey as an omen that we will be successful."

"Careful. Overconfidence can lead to failure," Gwaine said sagely.

Leon actually laughed a little. "You're the most overconfident person I know."

"And how many times have you seen me fall on my face in the middle of a bar fight? I'll be the first to admit that I'm rather hot-headed when I've got a drink in me."

Leon smiled. "I must say, Gwaine, that while at first I did not understand Arthur's decision to Knight you, I now see that you are a fine addition to Camelot, indeed."

"You're going to make me blush, Sir Leon!" Gwaine said, laughing. In all honesty, though, Gwaine did feel the praise very deeply. Leon was not one to compliment lightly. Gwaine could recall from his last blasted trip to the Isle of the Blessed that they were still a good two full days away from their final destination. He thought of Merlin and Arthur – their weak, pale faces were burned into his mind. He hoped they would make it in time.

* * *

Sir Agathon felt his chest swell with the importance of his mission. The Lady Morgana wanted his help, and he was determined to give it with the utmost attention to detail. He could remember the first time he had met the beautiful woman, and how his heart still swelled whenever she offered him a smile or a congratulatory nod.

Thus far, he had only been spying for Morgana. He had watched as first Merlin and then the king had fallen ill, and had learned of Gwaine and Leon's attempt to save him. He learned of the old woman Lucia's plan to sacrifice herself for the dying young men, and although he had no proof as of yet, he suspected the physician Gaius of being the other sacrifice.

Morgana had thanked him with each new piece of information, but now she had another job for him. Sir Agathon was going to help Morgana with the next phase of her plan.

It would all start with a suggestion. He would worm his way in, to the good graces of some of the other knights, and he would plant the seed that would help Morgana to her victory. And then he would be Morgana's favorite. Then, she would love him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not a lot of real action, sort of a filler chapter. Keep tuned in!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note****: So... review!**

* * *

Guinevere was more than a little bewildered. She had simply wanted to tell Gaius that she had given the issue of magic some more thought, and was ready to fully accept it. She had even thought of bringing the subject up to Arthur, to see if perhaps the king could start to ease up on the laws against magic in Camelot. At first, the thought seemed frightening to her, but she remembered what Merlin had told her of the druids. They were a peaceful people by their very nature, and they were also highly magical beings. Uther had prejudices against magic, and given what had happened in his life, it was hard to hate him for it. On the other hand… perhaps it was time to step out of Uther's shadow and embrace magic once more.

Gaius, however, pulled Guinevere along the corridors of the palace until he found an empty room, pulling her into it and shutting the door firmly. He had a very secretive look on his face.

"Gaius, I just wanted to tell you that I gave what you said some serious thought," Gwen began, still wondering at the urgency on the old physician's face. "And I have decided that perhaps I've been a bit short-sighted about magic in the past – "

"That is truly wonderful, Gwen," Gaius cut her off. "I have… I'm sorry to burden you with this, Guinevere, but I have some more information."

Gwen smiled kindly. "It's alright, Gaius. I understand."

Gaius looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"If you're still using magic, Gaius, I understand. You do it to help people. I think Arthur should know, but I think you should be the one to tell him."

Gaius looked surprised, but after a few moments of silence he shook his head, dismissing this. "Thank you, Gwen. Truly. But… what I have to say concerns Merlin."

"Merlin?" Guinevere looked confused. "I pulled you aside to discuss magic – "

"That is what I wish to talk to you about, as well."

"But… you said this was about Merlin." Gwen paused. Her eyes widened. "Are you saying…"

"Merlin is a sorcerer, Gwen."

The young woman nearly fainted on the spot, but a steadying hand from Gaius and a quick lowering into a chair saved her that fate. The color drained form her face and she looked quite sick. Gaius was nervous to speak. He went over his words in his mind – should he have built up to it more? Or was it better to say it quickly? Delaying the inevitable was useless, after all…

"Okay." Gwen's voice was so quiet as to be hardly audible. Gaius looked at her, afraid speaking would spook her into a fainting spell after all. She nodded her head slowly. "Okay," she repeated.

Gaius leaned down, looking Guinevere in the eye. "Okay?" he said gently.

"Yes. It's… okay."

"This is a lot to ask of you, Guinevere, especially given the shock I've just put you through. Do you think you could keep this from Arthur? For the time being? Merlin wishes to be the one to tell him."

Gwen was still nodding, looking distracted. "Yes, yes. That's perfectly alright." Without looking at Gaius, she stood, her face partially still frozen in shock. She looked determined about something, as well. Without a word, she strode from the room and marched back towards Gaius's chambers. Gaius followed, slightly alarmed.

Gwen burst through the door and walked directly toward Merlin. With a look of fierce emotion, she sat on the bed beside him and took one of his hands in both of hers.

Arthur looked startled at the expression on Gwen's face, but before he could ask, she was speaking, her voice shaking slightly. "Merlin, you have always been a loyal and good friend to me, and to Arthur." She paused, taking a breath. "And nothing will ever change how I feel about that. _Nothing_."

Arthur was more than a little surprised, both at Gwen's sudden passionate display and even more so at Merlin's reaction to it. His face lit up and he heaved a great sigh, seemingly relieved.

"Thank you. You know I care so much about you – " he turned to Arthur – "_Both_ of you, and yes you can tease me about being a girl if you like, Arthur. _Everything_ I've done has been to protect you."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Arthur said, just as Gwen smiled widely.

"I know," she said to Merlin. Gaius watched from the doorway, smiling widely at the identical grins on Merlin and Gwen's faces, and the look of bewilderment on Arthur's.

* * *

**Yay Gwen!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey guys... I posted this the other day but for some reason it still says that zero people have looked at it. I'm not saying I expected hundreds of people to rush and read it, but generally at least one person opens up a chapter so I started wondering if maybe there had been a mistake and you guys weren't seeing this? I'm gonna go ahead and re-post it. Please review to tell me if you are seeing this. Thanks much!  
**

* * *

Morgana was anxious, to say the very least. She didn't feel that she was strong enough to attempt what she now saw as inevitable… She would need to go into Camelot herself. There was nobody else that she trusted enough, and she had to see – needed to _know_ once and for all that Arthur was taken care of. She would hide in the shadows and observe, and watch as her half-brother succumbed to the illness that his friends seemed so keen to prevent.

If she were correct in her calculations, Arthur and Merlin had approximately four more days to live, if no one interfered. It was not the quickest way of killing someone, but her powers had been so weak and inconsistent since her last meeting with Camelot. She had been nervous to attempt anything more.

But she had also been growing stronger. If her first plan fell through, she _would_ be there to take Arthur out by any means necessary.

Sending a cowering Sir Agathon ahead of her to set up the plan, Morgana donned a cloak to hide her from prying eyes, and set off toward the castle she had loathed to live in, and longed to rule.

* * *

The Isle of the Blessed looked deceptively calm. "Wow. We made it," Gwaine said, as if hardly believing it to be true.

"It seemed a much more treacherous journey the last time we attempted it," Leon said, agreeing with Gwaine's opinion. "It almost makes me uneasy."

Gwaine nodded. "Yes, as if our luck has got to run out eventually." They shared a dark look, and then strode forward quickly, in perfect unison of thought. They needed that water. They needed to be back in Camelot, as soon as possible.

* * *

"What was that all about, then?" Arthur asked Merlin when Guinevere had taken her leave for the night. One thing to be said about being grievously ill with Arthur was that the young king was treating Merlin rather consistently like a friend, rather than a servant. It was a nice break from the normal pestering and ordering around.

"What do you mean?"

"Guinevere. What she said to you. What on earth was that about?"

Merlin was silent, pursing his lips. "Do you trust me, Arthur?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, ready to make a callous retort, but he caught Merlin's eyes suddenly. They were bright, both with fever and with a severe expression, full of sincerity.

"Yes," Arthur said finally.

"Then trust that I can't exactly explain it right now," Merlin said.

"What? Come on!" Arthur said, smiling slightly. "You have to tell me!"

"No I don't!" Merlin countered.

"My wife-to-be and my servant shouldn't be keeping secrets from their king!"

"Tough," Merlin said, laughing at the look on Arthur's face. The laugh turned into a cough, which took several minutes to resolve. The mood was instantly sober. "I will tell you, Arthur," Merlin said quietly. "Eventually."

Of course he wanted to argue, but Merlin's face was drawn and tired. "You look terrible," Arthur said, trying not to let his concern bleed through his voice.

"So do you," Merlin said. "I'm – "

"If you say _sorry_ one more time, Merlin – " Arthur's threat was left unfinished as Gaius entered the room.

"You two," Gaius said sternly, "Need to be resting."

With a sigh, Arthur shifted on his cot and gave Merlin one last exasperated glare. Then, he let himself drift into slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: What d'you think? Any theories as to how this will play out?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Something really weird happened with the last chapter of this story and I'm not really sure if people got to see it. If you could please, please, please leave a review, even just to say "I read this" that would be really helpful. Something glitchy is going on!**

* * *

Merlin waited until he was sure Arthur was asleep before beckoning Gaius over. "This woman, Lucia, who's going to die for us," Merlin said slowly. "Her sacrifice is noble, but it's useless."

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked, his face just a bit too innocent.

"If she dies and one of us heals… We're still linked! If Arthur gets well but I'm still not… Arthur will fall back into the illness immediately."

Gaius couldn't seem to meet Merlin's eyes.

"Somebody else is going to die, Gaius, and I want to know who," Merlin said, his voice fierce despite the weakened state of his body.

Gaius looked directly at Merlin. "I am sorry, Merlin. You must know that."

"Gaius – No," Merlin said, feeling tears spring to his eyes. He had suspected this of course, but to have it confirmed… "You can't. Let me!"

"Like you said, Merlin, you and Arthur are linked. If you die, he dies. If you won't let me do this for you… Let me do this for Arthur."

Merlin looked over at his sleeping king, and then back to Gaius. "This isn't right, Gaius."

"I'm old, Merlin. I have lived a wonderful life. If this can save you and save the king, then I feel my sacrifice is worth it."

Merlin shook his head, feeling the tears pile up in the corners of his eyes. "Lucia can't be the only person in town who's close to death. Let somebody else!"

"I asked Lucia because I knew she was fulfilled in her life. I could not ask another for such a sacrifice. I know none who would be truly satisfied with giving up their chance for a longer time on this earth."

"So it has to be you?" Merlin said, the first angry tear breaking away and rolling down his cheek. He changed tracks suddenly, asking Gaius another question. "Does anyone else know?" Merlin felt a terrible mixture of anger and a crushing sadness.

Gaius sighed, hesitating. "Yes," he finally said. "Leon knows."

* * *

The water felt cool and crystal running through Gwaine's fingers. "It's hard to believe this is going to save two lives," he said, carefully scooping up a vial of the pure liquid.

Leon stood back. His voice shaking, he spoke. "I'll offer the woman's name, yes? You go on and store that vial carefully. I'll be back by the horses shortly."

Gwaine nodded, trudging off with the vial cradled in his hands like the precious substance that it was.

Leon stood up straight, looking around at the beautiful pond situated at the center of the Isle of the Blessed. Then, he knelt to the ground.

Leon had always supported King Uther, but had privately disagreed with Uther's strong convictions concerning magic. He feared the power of the Old Religion, but respected it, especially now, with its ability to save his new king.

"I offer," Leon said, his voice shaking with fear, "the life of the honorable woman Lucia to save the life of Merlin." He paused, swallowing, and closed his eyes. He saw Gaius's face swim before his mind's eye. "And – I offer…" he swallowed again. "I _proudly_ offer my own life for that of King Arthur Pendragon."

* * *

**Dun dun dun...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Yay I'm so glad the weird glitch sorted itself out and you all were able to read the last chapters. Also, I'm very close to 100 reviews! Eeep! I know you can do it! Any theories? Favorite moments? :) Thank you so much to all who have read and reviewed!**

* * *

Merlin had decided to keep the truth from Arthur. Well – another truth. Keeping things from Arthur had unfortunately become rather second nature to him. He had decided not to tell Arthur about Gaius's plans for sacrifice. His reasons were two-fold – For one, he feared Arthur's reaction. For a king, he was remarkably bad at letting people sacrifice for him. The second reason was a blazing determination to find a way out of the inevitable.

He couldn't lose Gaius. More than that, he couldn't lose Arthur, but if there were some other way, Merlin would find it. Arthur's life was his first priority and always had been, but Gaius was important.

"You look rather serious," Arthur spoke up from the cot next to Merlin.

"Well, we're both on death's door. It's reasonable to assume I might not be in the best of moods."

Arthur was silent for a moment. "Is it Gaius?" his voice was quiet, almost defeated. Merlin felt his heart beat faster.

"What do you mean?"

"What you two were talking about before. Two people need to die to save us. The brave old woman from the lower town, and one other." A poignant pause. "Is it Gaius?"

Merlin couldn't speak, but his silence was answer enough.

"This isn't right," Arthur murmured. Merlin was surprised at the lack of passion in Arthur's voice. He had been expecting anger and determination. Instead, Arthur seemed defeated.

"I'm working on a way to get out of this," Merlin said, although since Arthur was ignorant of Merlin's powers, he wasn't sure how much assurance he could offer.

"If Gaius is willing… It's better – I'm so sorry Merlin, but it's better than Leon or one of the other knights."

Merlin's eyes popped wide open. "How can you say that?"

"The knights are young. They haven't had a chance to live. Look, Merlin – I don't want to let anyone die for me."

Merlin felt his anger fade slightly. "Well then we shouldn't let Gaius do this."

"It seems to be the only way," Arthur said, his face twisted in deep sadness.

"I thought you just said you wouldn't let someone die for you."

"Well this isn't about me, is it?" Arthur snapped, glaring at Merlin. "If I die, you die. I'd fight Gaius to the ends of the earth if he were trying to die for me."

"But?" Merlin said.

"But for you…" Arthur trailed of. There was a slightly awkward silence.

"The same goes for me," Merlin finally said. "I couldn't abide it for my sake alone."

"But it's still not fair," Arthur said.

"No. It really is not."

* * *

Camelot loomed in the distance. Morgana, still hidden comfortably by the trees on the outlying edge of the forest, allowed her signature smirk to fall upon her face. With a quiet stride, she began creeping toward the castle in the distance. The cover of night protected her from the men far away, standing watch on the castle walls.

The plan was in place – Agathon, her newest little pet, had been working the guards at a back entrance to the city walls, and if the overzealous knight had succeeded, she would be able to gain entry.

As she approached, she felt her excitement mounting. All the war, the fighting, the bloodshed… They had been an impressive show, but they hadn't given her what she most desired. Now, she would take Camelot with the quiet death of their precious king.

Morgana reached the back wall, creeping along in the shadows of the lower town. As she rounded a corner, she saw Sir Agathon, exactly where he was supposed to be.

"Morgana!" he whispered. "I did it! I convinced Sir Timothy and Sir Ronald to allow me to take guard. They were so tired from our night out yesterday that they barely protested."

"Yes, yes, good," Morgana said, offering Agathon a fake smile as she swept past him and into the inner city. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the expression of eager puppy-love on Agathon's peaky face.

The hard part was over. Security in Camelot was lax due to the disturbing illness of the king. Still, Morgana had been frightened that she would be unable to get within the city walls.

Now that she was here, however, the next matter was simple enough. She was done waiting for her throne. She would find Arthur, and she would speed along her linking curse.

It was time for Arthur to die.

* * *

**Author's Note: That Morgana... Always up to no good! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hey folks! If you leave a review you will get a cyber-hug from me!**

* * *

Gwen and Gaius were glued to the bedsides of Arthur and Merlin. From what Gaius had researched on such curses, they only had two days left, at the most, until the curse would kill them. By all calculations, Gwaine and Leon would hopefully be back in Camelot before daybreak.

There was enough time, if they were lucky.

"What if they don't return in time?" Gwen said, meekly. Both her hands were wrapped around Arthur's hand, her eyes swimming with tears. "Can – " Gwen lowered her voice. "Can't Merlin heal himself? And heal Arthur?"

Gwen had been skittish around the subject of magic over the past few days, but during the long hours when Arthur and Merlin were unconscious, she began to ask questions. As Gaius retold the many stories of Merlin's stay in Camelot, Gwen became more and more upset.

"He's done all of these wonderful things for Arthur, and gets no credit!" She had exclaimed. "All the while, fearing for his life!"

And now, she was staring at Gaius, hope and despair warring for dominance on her face.

"I'm afraid that Merlin is bound by the curse. If he had seen it coming, he might have been able to block it, but… It's too late for his magic to be of use to him now."

Gwen turned to look at Arthur, and then at Merlin.

"Merlin has been a kind and true friend to me since he arrived here, and Arthur…" She broke off with a quiet sob. "I can't lose them."

Gaius hadn't told Gwen that he was to die to save her lover and her friend. He hadn't wanted to burden her with even more sadness.

"You won't," Gaius said kindly, placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

* * *

Morgana was blazing with fury. She had been close – so close! Her cloak had hid her face from any on-lookers in the castle's corridors. Sir Agathon led the way, peering around corners and drawing Morgana closer and closer to Gaius's chambers, where Agathon knew the king to be resting.

Her powers had been mounting. When she got to Arthur's bedside – disposing of Gaius, and whoever else stood in her way – she would synch the spell, speed along the process. There was no way she would allow the knights Gwaine and Leon to succeed in their errand.

And she had been so close! It had been something in Agathon's eyes that had ruined them – some serving boy had suspected something from the anxious expression on Agathon's face, and had gotten a look at Morgana's face under her hood. The boy had scurried off before either Morgana or Agathon could act.

A few tense minutes later, the bells began to ring over Camelot.

* * *

Camelot loomed in the distance. Leon and Gwaine were more than a little exhausted, having ridden almost non-stop from the Isle of the Blessed to reach home. It had paid off. They were less than an hour away, now, and by Gaius's estimations, they had made in home with time to spare.

As they eased their horses to a slower pace, Leon felt his heart clench in fear. Once Gaius used the vial of water to heal Arthur and Merlin… what would it feel like to die?

"We're in time," Gwaine said, relief coloring his tone. Leon smiled, too. He was scared to die, but Arthur's life would always mean more to him than his own. "How long do you think it will take for them to heal?" Gwaine continued. "I mean – Gaius makes this potion, gives it to them, and they jump up, healed?"

The road sloped downward, approaching the outer walls of the castle. Leon considered this for a moment.

"They've been bedridden – I would imagine that it would take a few days for them to recover from their body's weakened states – "

"Shhh!" Gwaine said. "Can you hear that?"

Leon listened. Then, he heard. "Bells – Bells! Camelot is under attack!"

* * *

**Author's Note: If you are interested in a sneak-peak of another Merlin fic I'm working on, all you gotta do is leave a review! (Involuntary rhyming). **


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: We are coming in to the culmination of things, but there are still several chapters to go! I hope you stick with me! :)**

* * *

Minutes before the bells rang out, Gaius had grinned, an expression of satisfaction on his face.

Merlin was dozing lightly, twisting with discomfort in his sheets. Arthur was awake, holding a light conversation with Gwen, when he noticed the look of relief on Gaius's face.

"What is it?" he asked the physician.

"The potion is ready – it is only missing a drop of water from the Isle, and then I can save you both."

Gwen smiled brightly, leaning town to kiss Arthur. "Gaius, that's wonderful!"

Arthur glanced at the sleeping Merlin, and then at Gaius. "That's great. That is… It's wonderful."

"You could look a little happier, Arthur," Gwen said, her smile lighting up her face.

And Arthur was happy to know he would be alive, and happy to know that Merlin would be saved. But how could he be happy knowing that Gaius would be gone?

Gwen didn't know the truth, and Arthur wasn't about to add another reason for her to worry, so he forced a smile onto his face.

"How will you know if it's worked?" Arthur asked. "If the curse has been lifted?"

Gaius fiddled with the potion on the table, and then looked at Arthur, a somewhat grim expression on his face. "I have sent Corwin down to the lower town. He is waiting with the woman Lucia. If I am correct, the life shall leave her body when the potion starts to take effect, two or three minutes after it is administered, to give it time to run through your system."

Arthur nodded, frowning. He knew this meant that Gaius would have only minutes left after her gave them the potion, as well.

It was at that moment that the bells rang out. The sound woke Merlin.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," Arthur said worriedly. "I need to find out." He started to rise, but Gwen pressed him back onto the cot.

"You can't," she said kindly, just as Merlin spoke:

"Are you an idiot?"

"Excuse me?" Arthur said, glaring.

"You can barely stand! If Camelot is under attack then you'd be ripped to pieces!"

"If Camelot is under attack, _Mer_lin, then the people need their King!"

"Stop! Stop, both of you!" Gwen said, before Merlin could retort. "I'll go see what's going on."

"Gwen, no!" All three men in the room said.

"It's far too dangerous," Gaius said, his voice urgent.

"I'll just look around right outside. I won't go far. Maybe somebody knows what's happening."

"Guinevere, please," Arthur pleaded. But Gwen just smiled in encouragement, and walked out the door.

* * *

"You imbecile!" Morgana shrieked. A very frightened Sir Agathon backed himself up against the wall. "You've ruined everything – all of Camelot will know something is wrong."

"But – But I didn't…" Agathon stuttered. "What do I do?"

"We keep going – we need to reach Gaius's chambers before anybody comes to see if their king is safe. Those bells will bring many people hurrying in this direction."

Morgana's eyes were blazing with terrible anger, and Agathon nodded, stumbling along the corridor. "We can still succeed, my lady!" he said.

"Shut up," Morgana snarled. "I'll deal with you later."

* * *

Percival and Elyan were out on the training grounds when the bells sounded. They had been discussing Arthur and Merlin, and despairing about their inability to act.

When the bells rang out, they looked at one another, surprised. Elyan's eyes widened.

"Let's go," he said. Percival was right behind his friend. Without discussing, they both made it quickly towards Gaius's chambers. They had to get to their king.

* * *

A corridor only a few halls away from the Physician's chambers. It was as if worlds collided – people from all directions, with the same aim:

Get to the king.

Elyan and Percival were rushing to protect him.

Gwaine and Leon were rushing to save him, the vial of water tucked carefully in Gwaine's breast pocket.

And Morgana and Agathon were rushing to kill him.

Five knights and a sorceress, about to converge, and then there was Guinevere, rushing out to meet them all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review, please! :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: If you haven't already, please check out my other Merlin fic, "Changing Everything." It's much shorter and less plot-twisty than this one but I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Gwaine and Leon rounded the corner at a run. The bells ringing over Camelot had set something pounding in their hearts, and the anxiety to get to Arthur was mounting.

As they sprinted into a new stretch of hallway, Gwaine felt himself let out an involuntary yelp. Gwaine and Leon skidded to a halt, face to face with…

"Morgana," Leon growled, unsheathing his sword. Morgana laughed, her voice somehow angry and cold at the same time.

"Your weapon is nothing against me." Her eyes flashed gold and Gwaine dived, pushing Leon out of the way just as a beam from the ceiling fell, where the knight had been standing moments before.

Gwaine jumped to his feet, pulling Leon up quickly. That was when they noticed Agathon.

"Sir Agathon?" Leon said, surprised. "What – "

"You betrayed us," Gwaine said, catching on to the main point and drawing his own sword.

"M-Morgana is Camelot's true ruler! The throne is hers!" Agathon unsheathed his weapon, but his hands were shaking as he did so. Gwaine and Leon looked at each other for a moment, and then moved forward as one. Gwaine brought his sword down toward Morgana, but with one flash of her eyes and a quick motion of her arms, she had pulled out a sword of her own. As the blades clashed, Gwaine felt the handle of his sword burn red hot. Grimacing, he tightened his hold.

Leon was having more luck with Agathon, with only a few clashes of the sword, Agathon was disarmed. Leon kept his blade pointed at the younger knight's throat. He grabbed hold of Agathon's sword.

"If you move, you die," Leon said, his voice burning with fury. Leon was generally a calm man, but he could not abide the betrayal of a knight. Cowering under Leon's gaze, Agathon slid down against the wall.

Leon turned to Gwaine and Morgana. The knight seemed to be holding on by a thread, as their blades clashed again and again.

"Gwaine!" Leon shouted. "You need to get to Arthur!" He rushed forward, standing beside Gwaine and adding his own sword to the fight.

Morgana's lips were pursed in concentration as she moved her sword at impossible speeds, holding back two knights as her eyes burned a bright gold.

"Go! Gwaine, go!" Leon shouted. "I'll hold her off!"

Gwaine hesitated. Leaving Leon here was practically condemning his friend to death, but if he didn't get the vial to Gaius…

"I'll come right back!" he promised, breaking away from Leon. Morgana let out an inhuman scream, and another portion of the ceiling caved in. Gwaine felt a large chunk of wood hit his shoulder, hard, and he spun in the air, slamming into the ground.

Winded, he looked up. The way to Gaius's chambers was still clear – all he had to do was stand – Gwaine twisted around in time to see Morgana slam Leon against the wall with a sorcerous word and a sweep of her hand. Leon collapsed, still conscious but disoriented.

Agathon, seizing his chance, stood and ran to Leon, grabbing his sword from the floor as he went. Gwaine had no time to react to Agathon's intention, as Morgana had now turned towards him, her eyes still flashing.

"You will not save Arthur," she shrieked. "I will not allow it."

Gwaine tried to get to his feet, but the weight of a spell from Morgana kept him pinned to the ground.

"You'll never succeed," he growled. Morgana smiled.

"I'll will get what I deserve!" she said.

"Yes, you will!" Another voice broke in on the scene. Elyan, his face hardened with determined fury, had arrived on the scene, with Percival right behind him.

* * *

**Reviews = Love!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Things are getting close to the culmination... Stick with me! And thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed.**

* * *

Elyan and Percival's entrance threw confusion over the group. Gwaine managed to jump to his feet and raise his sword, and Morgana jumped back, clashing her own blade against his once more.

Percival made it to Agathon and Leon just in time, swinging forward and catching the traitorous knight off-guard. Leon scrambled to his feet as well. It was four against two, now, but even with Agathon's below-par skills, Morgana's magic made the fight uneven.

She started speaking, her voice low an almost inhuman. A wind swept over the group and the knights felt their knees go weak.

"Somebody stop her!" Leon shouted. Percival was the closest to the sorceress, and he lunged forward, forcing Morgana to break her conversation and turn to face him.

"Gwaine, get to the king. Now!" Leon said again. Elyan had Agathon backed against the wall and seemed to be almost lazily keeping him trapped there while the rest of the fight played out. The young Agathon was pale and shaking with fear, but he seemed unwilling to give up. He continued to glance at Morgana as she sparred with Percival, a look of deep concentration on his face.

"She doesn't care about you," Elyan said suddenly. Agathon looked at him, eyes wide. "She's only using you to get what she needs."

"You don't know anything about her!" he screeched, lunging forward with a strong swipe of the sword. Elyan actually had to step back to avoid the swinging blade.

Gwaine was weaving through the fighting and the rubble on the floor. Morgana was holding back both Leon and Percival, but the look on her face had gone from smug to slightly panicked. She looked over her shoulder for a moment as Gwaine passed her, which almost cost her injury at Leon's blade.

The two knights were keeping her busy enough for Gwaine to make his way past. He was nearly out of the chaos when Guinevere turned up on the scene.

"What's going – Morgana!" Gwen gasped, taking a few startled steps forward. Her voice drew the attention of everyone in the hall.

"Gwen, what are you doing?" Elyan said, horrified.

Morgana swept around to face her former friend and servant. "Guinevere. How lovely to see you," she said, smirking once more. Morgana stepped forward as Gwen tripped back. Gwaine stepped in front of the young woman, raising his blade once more.

The entire dynamic of the fight had shifted now – All four of Arthur's friends focused only on protecting his wife-to-be. Elyan shoved Agathon aside and rushed forward, towards his sister. Four on one, the knights sparred with Morgana, whose eyes never stopped flashing gold.

"Get out of here!" Elyan said over his shoulder.

"Gwen, go!" Leon echoed.

Morgana lowered her sword for a fraction of a second and raised a hand, speaking words of magic. The four knights felt themselves being thrown out of the way. By the time Elyan had stood, Gwen was facing Morgana, nobody in between them.

"No!" Elyan said, taking a few steps forward to his sister. "Gwen!"

It was at that moment when the forgotten Agathon made his move, lunging forward with his sword and managing to find purchase in the back of Elyan's left shoulder. The knight went down, hard.

"Elyan!" Gwen screamed, trying to push past Morgana. The other three knights had made it to their feet by this point, and Leon rushed to protect Gwen from Morgana, while Percival stepped forward to engage Agathon, pushing him away from the man he had just injured.

Leon grabbed Gwaine's shoulder and forcibly shoved him in the direction of Gaius's chambers. "You get out of here, right now. This is all for nothing if we don't get that water to Arthur and Merlin."

Gwaine stared at the scene in front of him. He saw Elyan moan and roll over slowly on the floor, saw Gwen with tears running freely down her face, saw Percival back Agathon into the wall at sword-point once again.

"Okay. I'm gone," he said, and darted around the corner and out of sight.

Grimacing, Leon raised his weapon once again. They just needed to hold off Morgana for a bit longer, and then perhaps Arthur would be there to help him. Still, he couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster in fear.

As soon as Gaius gave the potion to Arthur and Merlin, it meant the end for him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: So... Here's chapter 25. I am almost done with 26, and let me tell you guys... It's pretty intense. Stick with me and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Gwaine burst through the door of Gaius's chambers, letting the motion propel him all the way across the room, to where Merlin and Arthur were sitting up anxiously.

"Gwaine, what's going on?" Arthur demanded, as Gwaine carefully removed the vial of water from his pocket and handed it to Gaius.

"It's Morgana," Gwaine said, his voice tense. Both Merlin and Arthur lurched forward as if trying to stand.

Gaius paused from his work to glare at the two of them. "You're far too weak to be of any use, you two."

"Gwen is out there!" Arthur protested frantically.

"I'll protect her, Arthur," Gwaine said, choosing to omit the fact that Gwen was already in the midst of the fighting.

"Go," Arthur demanded. Gwaine hesitated, watching Gaius nervously.

"Will it work?" he asked the physician. Gaius carefully tipped the vial of water into the potion brewing on the desk, and smile as the liquid turned a pure gold in color.

"It should," Gaius said.

Gwaine nodded, glancing at Merlin and Arthur. "Get well," he said. "I mean it."

"Yes, sir," Merlin said. "Now get out of here and be careful of Morgana."

Gwaine ran out of the room, leaving Merlin, Arthur, and Gaius alone.

"I should be out there," Arthur muttered. "If anything happens to Gwen…"

"Gwaine won't let it," Merlin said, trying to reassure his friend. Gaius approached the two cots.

"It is ready." He had syphoned the golden liquid into two separate glasses, and handed them to Merlin and Arthur. A very solemn silence fell over the room.

"If we drink this, Gaius…" Arthur said softly.

"We condemn you to death," Merlin finished.

Gaius closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were steely with resolve. "If you don't drink, you condemn each other."

Arthur and Merlin looked at one another. Merlin knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was his destiny to protect the Once and Future King, but quite separate from that, it was his wish and his _decision_ to do whatever he had to do to protect his friend Arthur. And Arthur, a sick feeling in his stomach, knew that as horrible as it would be to lose Gaius, it would be so much worse to lose Merlin.

Wordlessly, the two young men turned to look at Gaius, and then brought the potion to their lips.

* * *

When Gwaine arrived back on the scene, things had changed considerably. Elyan was still huddled on the floor, but when Gwaine began to rush forward to assist him, he shook his head.

"I'm alright," he gasped, grimacing in pain. "Help my sister."

Percival and Leon were both fighting Morgana, and they seemed to have gained something of an advantage. Morgana was not attacking any longer, only defending against the knight's blows. Her magic took energy, of which she did not have an endless supply.

Gwen had taken her brother's sword. She had backed Agathon into a corner, and was shaking, with tears running down her face. Gwaine took a few steps towards her, close enough to hear her words over the clanging of swords behind him.

"You hurt my brother," she said. "You tried to take Elyan away from me – And _you_, you betrayed Camelot! I won't let you take Merlin and Arthur, too."

Gwaine felt his heart clench – Gwen lunged forward just as Agathon tried to scurry sideways, out of reach of the sword. She nicked his arm with the blade, and began shaking even more severely when she saw the blood on his arm.

Gwaine took a few more steps, standing beside Gwen. "It's alright," he said softly. Gwen stared at Gwaine without seeing him for a moment. Then, slowly, she lowered her sword.

Agathon chose that moment to attack. He jumped to his feet, unsheathing a small knife as he moved. Gwaine had no time to think – no time to avoid the inevitable.

With one quick motion, he brought his sword down, plunging it through Agathon's thin chest.

"That's for Elyan," Gwaine said grimly. He glanced at Guinevere, who was watching Agathon gasp out his last breaths with a look of revulsion on her face.

"And it's for Arthur and Merlin," she whispered, just as the light left Agathon's eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well? What do you think? Any ideas about what this could mean?  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this but I just finished it and I'm excited to see what you think! If you review I can give you a small preview of the next chapter ahead of the game! Thanks.**

* * *

The potion tasted like… warmth, with no better way to describe it. Arthur felt his mind relax as soon as he had taken the first sip. Merlin's aching body sank into his cot and a sigh of contentment filled him. He could feel the magical remedy take hold immediately. He had time to feel the smallest twinge of guilt for not telling Arthur that he was being healed using magical means, before the potion took hold.

Merlin had done some means of research concerning linking curses and their cures, and knew that the cure involved the two cursed persons becoming connected through mind and spirit. He hadn't understood what that meant until he was suddenly experiencing a rush of memories and emotions that were very clearly not his own.

He was a seven-year-old prince of Camelot, crouched alone and crying in his room because his father hadn't had time to see him that day. He was fourteen and quarreling with a fuming Morgana. He was sixteen, staring into the lifeless eyes of the man whose life he had just taken – first kill.

He was seeing Merlin for the first time, hatred boiling over for his arrogance and disrespect…

Merlin watched his time with Arthur fly forward quickly, as the prince went from despising him to finding him interesting to finally considering him a trusted friend and confidant. It was odd to feel Arthur's emotions coursing through him, particularly as Arthur's mind – _their_ mind, flashed to Guinevere and a lurch of passion and love swept over him. Them.

In that moment, Merlin could not tell where his own thoughts ended and Arthur's began. He was feeling too many things at once – his own life was flashing through their communal mind as well, and that meant…

The part of Arthur's mind that was still his own was feeling fear and anger battle with respect and affection – too many memories for one mind, as he saw a three-year-old Merlin giggling with delight as he made a broom fly across the bare floor of his childhood home, with his horrified mother anxiously trying to catch it.. There was Merlin and his friend Will laughing in the woods on the edge of the village, as Merlin made fire appear at the tip of his fingertips just by snapping.

And then – Merlin arriving in Camelot, discovering the illegality of magic… He saw and felt his eyes – Merlin's eyes, his own eyes – he didn't even know anymore – flash gold as he saved Arthur's life on his very first day in Camelot.

He felt Merlin's anger and fear as he heard the Great Dragon explain his destiny to protect Arthur… He saw in rapid-fire Merlin's eyes flash gold again and again… a spear was thrown off course, a ball of light reached Arthur in a cave, conversations with the dragon…

Crushing sadness as Merlin held his dying father in his arms, deep guilt at the destruction wrought by the dragon… bringing Kilgarrah under his control and sending him away… Merlin, tears falling at the sight of what appeared to be a mortal wound from an arrow stuck in Arthur's back…

Nothing was in order and nothing seemed right – Merlin watched and felt Arthur's deep and passionate hatred for Dragoon as his father took his last breath, and Arthur felt the overwhelming sadness of Dragoon, of _Merlin_ as he stumbled back… felt the disappointment when Arthur turned his back on the possibility that magic might not be all that bad…

Then Merlin was crying over a beautiful druid girl – Arthur remembered his own blade pierce the beast and also watched it from under cover, through Merlin's eyes.

Merlin's intent to sacrifice his life when he had been bitten by the questing beast… Lancelot's tryst with Gwen, explained by an enchanted bracelet…

Their minds were so tightly woven that Arthur wasn't sure whether the panic he was feeling was his own or Merlin's. Merlin was panicking… Or Arthur was panicking… The images were swirling faster and faster…

Merlin confronting Morgana, poisoning her, being tied up and then attacked in a forest, then Arthur's voice, yelling at him for being so incompetent as to spend the whole night in the tavern.

Guilt. Arthur's? Merlin's? So much guilt and sadness and anger and just a bit of relief on top of all of it. Whatever happened now, at least –

Quite suddenly, as if someone had blown out the light of a lantern, the connection severed, and Merlin felt himself fall back into his own mind. Arthur was suddenly himself again, and he could feel his heart beating abnormally fast against his ribs.

With herculean effort, Arthur peeled his eyes open and turned in the direction of Merlin's cot. Merlin was staring at the ceiling, his entire body rigid with fear. He would not meet Arthur's eye.

* * *

**Author's Note: So... A unique way to do the reveal? What do you guys think?  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Hey all! Thank you so, so, so much for all your interest and reviews. I tried to send the preview to everyone but if I missed you... let me know and I can get you a preview for chapter 28 instead. The rest of y'all should review also! Cyber-hugs and/or cookies available! Also, I know you're gonna hate me for not getting you the scene you're all waiting for, but trust me, the Merlin and Arthur talk will happen!**

* * *

The corridor had gone very quiet. Agathon's body had relaxed, sliding entirely to the floor. Gwaine and Guinevere took a step back from the body and turned around as one.

Morgana had dropped her own blade, heaving and gasping for breath. Leon and Percival kept their swords up, pointing at Morgana, daring her to move.

"This isn't over," Morgana hissed.

Leon smiled grimly. "It is. You aren't going anywhere, Morgana."

It seemed to take Morgana a long while and a great effort to straighten up, pushing back her shoulders and raising her chin. "You have won this battle. But I shall return."

Leon and Percival shared a look, confused. How did Morgana actually think she would get out of this one? Gwen and Gwaine were still frozen, staring at the scene, as Morgana's eyes flashed golden one last time. There was a source-less wind that pushed Leon and Percival back, and by the time they raised their heads again, Morgana had vanished.

There were a few minutes of tense silence, and then Elyan moaned lightly, which broke the quiet.

"Elyan," Gwen gasped, rushing forward and dropping to her knees.

"I'm – alright," Elyan grimaced. The rest of the knights approached, helping Elyan up to a sitting position against the wall. Leon turned to Gwaine.

"Did you get the water to Gaius?"

"Yes," Gwaine said, to a chorus of relieved sighs. "The potion should be working on them right now."

It was at that moment that a stampede of footsteps came around the corner. An entire group of knights had arrived, looking around at the assembled group.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Great, thanks. Good timing, men. You're a little late to the party, you know."

One of the knights stepped toward Agathon's body, but Leon stood, cutting the man off. "Leave him. He is dead."

The man lowered his eyes. "An honorable death, I am sure. By whose hands?"

"Mine," Gwaine said, standing. "He was working with Morgana." A frightened whisper rippled through the group.

"She's escaped," Leon said wearily. "There will be time to explain in a moment – for now, Sir Elyan needs medical assistance, and we must get to our king."

With the help of the other knights, they all managed to get Elyan to his feet. With Percival on one side and Gwaine on the other, they half-dragged, half-carried Elyan toward Gaius's chambers, with Gwen following anxiously behind.

* * *

Gaius saw Merlin open his eyes first, and then Arthur followed suit a few moments later. The old physician was relieved to see a look of lucidity in both of their eyes – even without closer examination, he was fairly certain that their fevers had broken. And yet – he felt fine. Gaius had expected to feel the sacrifice taking hold immediately, but thus far he could feel nothing.

Arthur was looking at Merlin like he was seeing him for the first time, and Merlin was staring studiously at the ceiling. Slowly, Gaius approached.

He brought his hand to Merlin's brow. "Your fever has broken." Arthur looked up at Gaius as the old man walked around to his cot, feeling the king's brow as well. "As has yours. It appears to have worked."

Merlin cleared his throat. "Great."

"You don't seem happy," Gaius said slowly. Merlin presented him with a tight-lipped smile.

"Just in shock," Merlin muttered.

"You're still alive," Arthur spoke. Merlin snapped his eyes to Arthur. For a split second, the two of them made eye-contact, and then Arthur looked back to Gaius.

"Gaius – you're still alive," Arthur repeated.

Gaius smiled, dropping into a chair between the two cots. "So I am."

"What does that mean?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not sure," Gaius said. Before either Arthur or Merlin could respond to this, however, the door to Gaius's chambers burst open.

"Elyan!" Arthur exclaimed, as Gaius rushed forward to help the injured knight onto a vacant chair. General chaos followed, as the knights and Gwen rushed forward to see that Arthur and Merlin were both alright.

"What happened?" Arthur kept saying, until finally Gwaine offered a response. Gwaine told the story – explained Agathon's betrayal and Gwen's role in the fight, and told how Morgana had escaped them yet again.

There was a shocked silence after Gwaine had finished the story, which Gaius broke with a bit of good news.

"Elyan – you'll be perfectly alright." Gwen rushed forward to kiss her brother's cheek, and then ran back to Arthur and Merlin.

The room began to clear out on Arthur's orders, as the knights left to reassure Camelot that all was well. Soon, only the round table knights, Gwen, and Gaius remained around the bed-sides of Arthur and Merlin.

There was still much to discuss.

* * *

**Thanks much for reading and reviewing! :)  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Special thanks for Merlinisawesome for the review! I would have pm'd you but you didn't leave a signed review! So you get a special mention in the author's note for the lovely review. **

**This is by far the meanest chapter update I've given you guys so far. I promise you that it will be worth it if you stick with me!Thanks all for reading and reviewing as always! We're getting close to the end…  
**

* * *

Gwen was sitting at Arthur's side, her hands wrapped tightly around one of his. Gaius had taken a perch beside Merlin's bed, with Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, and Leon forming the rest of the circle.

Gwen had noticed that Arthur and Merlin seemed unable to look at one another, but let it slide as Arthur spoke again.

"Gaius – why do you think you're still alive?"

Elyan, newly bandaged, looked at his king in confusion. "Why wouldn't he be alive?"

"He offered his life in sacrifice for us," Merlin answered for Arthur. Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Gwen looked stricken. "But I thought Lucia…"

"There are two of them," Gaius said by way of explanation. "Corwin is down in the lower-town right now – he is to come straight to me when Lucia – "

The door burst open. "Gaius – she's dead," Corwin said, breathing hard. "Was it too soon – did you…" He caught sight of Merlin and Arthur and grinned. "It worked," he breathed in relief. "What about Morgana?" he said in the next breath. "I saw her…"

"You set off the bells!" Arthur said, eyes widening in comprehension.

Corwin nodded shyly at the king while Gaius smiled. "Thank you, Corwin. All is well. You are dismissed for the rest of the day."

Corwin bowed shakily and departed, still practically buzzing with slightly frantic energy.

"How can you still be alive, then?" Arthur asked Gaius, going back to the question at hand. Gaius opened his mouth to respond, when Leon suddenly spoke.

"I think I can answer that one," he said softly. "When we got to the Isle of the Blessed… I didn't offer Gaius's name. I offered my own."

"_What_?"

"No!"

"Why would you _do_ that?"

"This isn't right!"

Several voices broke in on one another. Leon raised his to compensate. "It's alright! I'll die proudly to serve you, Arthur."

"You can't," Arthur said, voice low and urgent.

"It's done."

"Maybe not," Gaius cut in. "You aren't feeling the effects at all? You don't feel tired or weak?"

Leon shook his head, and Gaius pursed his lips in concentration.

"Assuming it took Corwin a few minutes to run up to the castle, Lucia appears to have died only minutes after the potion was first given to Arthur and Merlin. Why, then, would you not have died as well?"

The group looked around at one another, wondering at how it could have happened.

"Well… I tried to die for Arthur," Merlin said, glancing in the king's direction in time to see Arthur flinch at the words. Merlin sighed and plowed forward. He knew that they'd have a lot to talk about, but not until they could get a moment time alone. "When I tried to die for Arthur, the world didn't accept my sacrifice. It tried to take somebody else in my place."

"Yes… who _did_ die for Arthur on that occasion?" Leon asked curiously.

"Nimwe," Arthur muttered. "Nimwe died."

"She would never offer her life for yours!" Leon exclaimed.

"She didn't. She was – killed. And it worked as a balance for my life."

Gwen gasped suddenly, and the room went very quiet. "If – If I'm right about the timing… Could it be…" she trailed off, looking at Gwaine for help.

"Agathon…" Gwaine murmured.

"Do you think?" Gwen said, a hesitantly hopeful smile covering her face.

Merlin grimaced – even after what Gwaine had told him about the knight's betrayal, it didn't seem right to be celebrating a death in this way.

"Then his last act was one of sacrifice for his king," he said quietly, but firmly. Arthur glanced at Merlin and smiled very briefly, before looking away again.

"I think…" Arthur said slowly to the group at large, "If nobody is about to drop dead on us… Perhaps we all need some rest."

Leon nodded tiredly. "I would appreciate a few moments of rest." He looked shell-shocked but relieved – he would have been proud to die in Arthur's stead, but he hadn't exactly been looking forward to it.

Leon left to get some well-deserved sleep, with Gwaine and Percival leaving as well. Elyan began limping towards the door himself, when Gwen called out for him to wait.

"You don't mind, do you, Arthur?" Gwen asked gently, brushing a hand through Arthur's hair. "I want to see him safely home."

"Of course, Guinevere. I think I need some sleep, myself." Gwen leaned down and kissed Arthur softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." The siblings departed as well, leaving only Merlin, Arthur, and Gaius in the room.

Gaius stepped forward, checking both young men for signs of illness. "You are both still going to be weak for a few days… but we'll start rebuilding your diet and if you get plenty of rest you should be back to your old selves in less than a week." He grinned broadly, but neither Arthur or Merlin offered much of a response.

"Thank you, Gaius," Arthur finally managed.

"What's gotten in to the two of you?" Gaius asked.

"Nothing," they said together, slightly too quickly. Gaius pursed his lips, looking unconvinced.

"Alright then. I'll just… go check on other patients, shall I? Give you two some time to rest."

Merlin's eyes widened slightly in panic at the prospect of being left alone with Arthur, but he said nothing as Gaius left the room.

There was silence for a very long time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yep. I left it there. Stay tuned! :)  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: I'm putting you guys out of your misery with an extra long chapter. I hope you all review! There are only one or two more chapters to this entire story! Almost at the end! If you haven't already, I have one other completed Merlin fic and I'm still brainstorming to write some more in the future! Thank you for staying with me!**

* * *

When Arthur finally spoke, his voice sounded husky, like he hadn't used it for a long while.

"I would ask you why you didn't tell me," he said, staring at the ceiling resolutely, "but I guess I already know."

Merlin took a shaky breath. He didn't know what to say. Arthur cleared his throat and continued. "All those times I called you a coward," he muttered, and Merlin looked over at the cot beside him. Finally, Merlin sat up in the cot and then stood, pacing around the cot and sitting on a chair instead.

"Arthur…" he started, but the king wasn't done.

"You just let me call you a lazy, incompetent, idiotic _coward_ again and again…" Arthur sat up as well, standing and facing Merlin. "_Damn _it, Merlin."

"I'm sorry."

Arthur groaned, sitting down into the chair beside the sorcerer. "Yes, well you should be."

Merlin flinched at the biting tone and bit down on the bottom lip, trying to keep the tears back. "I'm not a bad person," Merlin said, trying to sound authoritative. Arthur scoffed.

"No, not for the _magic_, Merlin."

"What?"

"Look, I just saw inside your mind – _clearly_ having magic doesn't make you evil."

"Then…" Merlin said, hesitant. Arthur turned to look directly at Merlin, his face carved into a mask of deep hurt.

"You _lied_ to me," Arthur said. Merlin couldn't stand the look on Arthur's face, but he also couldn't look away. "You lied… to _me_." Arthur said again.

"I'm – I wanted to tell you, Arthur, I – "

"I know. I know – but you… I've lost a lot of people in my life, Merlin, but you… I thought you were someone I could trust entirely."

"You can!" Merlin said, horrified. He jumped to his feet. "I would _never_ do anything to betray you!"

"I _know_!" Arthur yelled, standing as well. "I know _everything_, Merlin, don't you get that? I know why you didn't tell me – you thought I'd have you killed!"

"Well – when your father was still around – "

"I wouldn't have turned you in!"

"You would have lied to the king – your _father_ – "

"Yes!"

There was silence for a moment, and then Merlin sat down again. "You say that now," he said wearily. "But… you saw everything I've done for you. It's different than if I'd just come out and told you the truth – without context, you probably would have had me burnt at the stake! Or banished, at the very least."

"You saw into my mind, Merlin," Arthur said, voice quaking with fury. "Do you _really_ think I would have done that?"

"I couldn't risk… Even if you hadn't killed me, if you'd sent me away from you, I couldn't be there to… to…"

"To risk your life for me," Arthur finished. "That's another thing – what were you _thinking_, all those times?"

"Oh, so now you're cross with me for saving your life," Merlin said, standing once more.

"You could have _told_ me!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, alright?"

"This entire time," Arthur said suddenly, the tone of his voice changing suddenly. "You were saving me because of what the dragon told you."

Merlin shook his head. "Maybe at first. But I'd die for you, destiny or not."

Arthur sighed, running a hand across his face wearily. "Every day I've known you has been a lie."

"No – Arthur, you know me better than anyone else. I hid this from you, but everything else, I was honest about."

"I know. I know all of it," Arthur said quietly. The king suddenly changed tracks. "On your first day in Camelot, you discovered you could be killed for what you were. And then you saved my life using magic, got stuck working for me, and met a giant talking dragon."

Merlin nodded, and Arthur burst out laughing.

"Your life is insane."

Merlin smiled warily, and shrugged. "I guess so."

"So, you really don't hate me?" Arthur asked suddenly. Merlin's mouth dropped open.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?"

"Are you kidding?" Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "_You_ have given up everything for me, while I've been bossing you around and throwing goblets at your head as way of thanks."

Merlin shrugged. "Not your fault."

"I killed Freya," Arthur said quietly. Merlin paused for a very long time, and finally spoke.

"You didn't know."

"Does that make a difference?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry," Arthur muttered.

"I know."

"And… your father. I'm sorry about him, too."

"Thanks," Merlin coughed. "I'm sorry about your father, too, for the record."

Arthur shook his head, looking bemused. "My father would have had you killed if he had known any of this, and yet you really did try to save him."

"I had to."

Arthur chuckled weakly. "I _knew_ I recognized Dragoon."

Merlin smiled. "Yeah, well… Hey, what do you think Morgana would say if she knew the famed Emrys was me?"

Arthur laughed. "How about we keep that one under wraps for now, yeah? You can be our secret weapon."

"So you admit I'm not totally useless, then?"

"I suppose so," Arthur said, clapping Merlin on the shoulder. "Now – It may be difficult to get some of the senior advisers on board, but I know if we tell Leon and he stands up for you, then…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Legalizing magic, of course."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm not going to lock you up, Merlin. And what sort of king would I be if I played favorites?"

"Isn't it playing favorites to change an entire law for one person?"

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe. But so what? I'm the king."

"I am sorry, you know."

"Yeah, I do." Arthur smiled, and then stepped dangerously close to Merlin. "However, if you ever hide anything from me again, Merlin…" He let the threat hang in the air.

"You don't scare me, you know. I could turn you into a frog if you step out of line."

"Oh, don't you dare," Arthur glared.

Merlin shrugged. "No promises."

* * *

**Author's Note: What was your favorite part? :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: I can't believe this day has finally come! The end of "Connected." I want to thank you all so much for reading. Your support has meant so much to me! If you liked this story, I'm hoping you'll check out my other Merlin pieces, called "Changing Everything," and "Co-Dependency." The starting the titles with "C" thing was definitely not planned... weird things happen. Anyway, I hope you review this last chapter and check out my other stories! Thank you thank you thank you!**

* * *

The next few weeks passed by in a flurry of activity. The illness of the king had driven the royal wedding and coronation from everyone's mind, but the planning was starting up again with fervor.

Arthur and Merlin had both gotten back on their feet and were as healthy as they'd ever been, to the relief of all of their friends. The threat of Morgana still hung over their heads, but for now, she appeared to be hiding away, probably needing time before amassing her next attack.

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers one morning, the sun shining outside.

"Good morning," he said, opening up the drapes over the windows.

"So – do you want to know why I'm angry with you today?" Arthur said, swinging his legs out of bed.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "What this time?"

Every day had started like this since the day the linking curse had broken. The first time Arthur had spoken those words, Merlin had frozen in fear, convinced that the king had changed his mind and wouldn't accept his magic after all. Instead, he had just glared, and said "You let me believe I'd slayed a _dragon_." The next day, it bad been about the tie in Ealdor with Will, and then about not ratting out Morgana sooner, and then about Balinor… on and on. Each day, Arthur picked a new incident and berated Merlin for not telling him the truth at the time. Then, he'd press for details, which Merlin would give all too willingly – it was amusing to see Arthur's eyes widen in respect when he learned in greater detail all of the times Merlin had saved Arthur using magic.

Today, Arthur had a new topic on his mind. "The whole Excalibur thing. You made up a legend about ancient kings and destiny and whatnot just to give me an ego boost!"

"Well, you were feeling _far_ too sorry for yourself."

"You also let me use a sword forged with dragon's breath when you knew how I felt about magic."

Merlin shrugged. "Ah well. You've come around, now, anyway. Finally seen some sense."

Arthur glared. "Don't think I won't change my mind back again."

"Empty threat," Merlin said, levitating the objects on Arthur's desk so he could dust more easily.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Using magic to do your chores. How noble."

"The frog threat still stands."

"Shut up," Arthur said, and then abruptly changed to a more serious topic – "I need you for our meeting this afternoon… It's about time you plead your own case."

Merlin paled. "Seriously? You want _me_ to talk to the court advisors about my magic?"

Arthur shrugged. "Why not? I've already given you my public support."

"But – you should see the way those men _look_ at me, now. They never even noticed me before this, and now they stare at me like I'm… the enemy."

Arthur saw the frightened look on Merlin's face and sighed. "It will get easier, believe me. People just… need time."

"_You_ didn't," Merlin pointed out.

"Well, I found out about it in quite the unique way, wouldn't you say?"

"_Gwen_ didn't. Neither did Gwaine or Elyan. Even Leon only took a few hours to accept me, and he served your father for _years_."

"We're your _friends_, idiot. These people don't even know you. Just give them a while to get used to the idea, alright?"

Merlin pursed his lips, thinking it over. He could hardly believe where he was right now – with Arthur, calmly discussing plans to legalize magic in Camelot. He grinned suddenly.

"What?" Arthur asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"It's just – thank you."

"For?"

"For… all of this. For doing this for me."

"It's about time you got some recognition," Arthur said simply, looking embarrassed at the thanks.

"Oh, I definitely agree with you there."

"Get to polishing my armor, Merlin. You've got a long day ahead of you."

"Yes, sire." Merlin got to work, finishing his chores in record time. He could be selfless all day long and use his magic to help the needy and save Arthur's life time and time again. But who was to say he couldn't also use it to speed along a couple of unsavory activities?

* * *

Gwen and Arthur's wedding was scheduled for two days later the entire court turned up to wish the young couple well, and praise Gwen's new status as Queen of Camelot. Merlin looked around at Gaius, Elyan, Leon, Gwaine, and Percival, and then up to his two best friends, standing in front of the crowd and looking happier than Merlin could ever remember them being. The road would be long and difficult, but soon magic would be legal again in Camelot. There was even the hope that Morgana might see sense stop attacking Arthur at every turn.

The future was looking bright, indeed.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note: Awww. I can't believe it's over!**


End file.
